


Getting Off

by johnnyleecutter



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, I think that's all for tags, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rimming, and my personal favorite, yo here's some more awful shit from yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyleecutter/pseuds/johnnyleecutter
Summary: I wanted to write Spaulding eating Otis out so there's literally nothing to this except straight up smut, hence the PWP tag.





	Getting Off

**Author's Note:**

> Damn can't believe I wrote more of this. The title is from a Korn song cause I wrote like half of this while listening to it.

"Lift your head up, I wanna hear you."

Spaulding smacked Otis's ass hard, earning a loud yelp from him. Otis was laying on Spaulding's bed on his knees, ass in the air, with his face buried in the pillows. Spaulding was sat on the floor behind him, leaning on to the bed so he had a better angle to eat Otis out.

Wriggling his ass, Otis sat up on his elbows to turn his head in the direction of the clown, "Fuck you Cutter, you better go back to what you were fucking doing, you can't just leave me hanging," he snapped. Spaulding ran a hand over the curve of the younger man's ass, smiling when he felt Otis press back slightly into him.

"Only if ya promise to let me hear that slutty mouth of yours," Spaulding grinned wide, meeting Otis's glaring gaze with no hesitation. Otis huffed loudly and turned his head back around, arching his back so his ass was closer to Spaulding's face. Spaulding resumed his earlier menstruations by leaning in and licking a wide stripe across Otis's hole. He buried his face into Otis's ass, shoving his tongue abruptly into his puckered entrance.

Otis's hips stuttered forward, his fully hard cock dripping precome onto the bed. Spaulding pulled his tongue out and flicked it across the rim before shoving it harshly back in. He fucked Otis on his tongue, using his hands to spread him farther apart.

Spaulding's beard began to leave Otis's skin irritated and pink, and he kneaded the affected area with his thumb. Otis was panting hard now, rocking his hips back into Spaulding's face, who was now practically making out with his ass.

"Oh shit, Cutter you might just make me cum on your tongue," Otis whined, laying his face down on its side, his mouth gapped open and his eyes screwed shut with pleasure.

Spaulding pulled back, spitting on Otis's hole and shoving his thumb in, gaining the younger man's attention so he looked back at him. "Well if that's the case darlin', ya wanna take a ride?" he winked and gestured to his face, getting onto the bed beside Otis.

Otis could've came just at that. Climbing up to straddle Spaulding's chest, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the older man's mouth. "You fucking bet. Ya sure you can handle it, old man?" Otis laughed lightly against Spaulding's lips before he leaned back up so he could look down at Spaulding who was now running his hands up his thighs, placing light kisses to his abdomen.

Otis pushed the wandering hands away and shoved Spaulding completely down, moving so that his ass was positioned above Spaulding's face. Spaulding immediately gripped other man's smaller waist, pulling him down closer to his face and shoved his tongue back into Otis's entrance. His nose was nestled against the younger man's balls, and Otis could feel his breath against them. Otis's cock twitched, and he began to rock his hips.

"Ah- Damnit Cutter," Otis gasped as Spaulding reached a hand up to grab his aching cock. Running a thumb over the head, Spaulding pumped it lightly, continuing his assault on Otis's hole with his tongue. "Goddamit don't stop- shit I'm gonna cum," Otis was bucking his hips upward faster now, his whines growing in pitch. Spaulding nipped at his rim and then stuck his tongue back in, sucking. 

Otis came with a shout, almost completely losing all balance and falling on Spaulding's face. Spaulding lifted him slightly to lay him down on top of his own body. Panting heavily, Otis curled up almost cat like against the older man. 

Spaulding stroked his hair softly, "C'mon Otis ya better do something about my hard dick." 

Otis made an annoyed grunt and sat up to straddle Spaulding's stomach. He brushed his hair behind his ears and yawned, "And if I don't?"

Spaulding gave him a wide grin, "Ya will, darlin'," He put his hands behind his head and watched as Otis began to stroke his own cock, getting it hard again.

The head of Otis's cock was already leaking precome again in a matter of seconds. Spaulding watched him lazily, not being able to tear his eyes away from the younger man's slim hand pumping his cock. "Prep me, and I'll ride you," Otis said, and turned around on top Spaulding, his ass facing towards the older man.

Spaulding spit on his hand before abruptly jabbing his middle finger in. Otis groaned and pressed back on to it, taking it all the way to the knuckle. "Yeah, fucking hell Cutter-" Otis dropped his head and moaned loudly as Spaulding added his index and ring finger, pumping them in and out slowly. He found Otis's prostate and began to gently prod at it causing Otis to cry out, "Oh please- fuck Johnny- deeper, god yes, please fuck me with your cock already-"

"Anyone ever tell ya you whine like a bitch?" Spaulding laughed and leaned up to kiss the top of Otis's ass. Otis began to rock back into Spaulding's fingers, various cries of pleasure and begging for him to go deeper were spilling out of his mouth faster than Spaulding had time to comprehend. He pulled his fingers out and laid back.

Otis whined at the loss of pleasure, opening his mouth to snap at Spaulding when he was cut off by the older man smacking his ass. "If ya want me in ya so bad, go ahead and sit on my cock, slut." 

Moaning at the sheer degradation of the command, Otis looked down at Spaulding's throbbing cock. The head was leaking precome and Otis leaned down to lick it up. He then moved up to position his entrance right above Spaulding's cock, rubbing it lightly against the tip before sinking down on to it.

Spaulding groaned as he watched his wide girth stretch the younger man open. Otis seated himself fully, sitting his ass on Spaulding's thighs. He waited a moment to adjust before he started lifting himself up slowly, leaning forward so that Spaulding could get a good view of his cock sliding out. Otis lifted all the way to the tip before he pushed himself back down to the hilt harshly. He whined a high pitched mewl and circled his hips lightly, taking Spaulding as deep as he could. Otis made a slow pace, focusing on hitting his prostate with the head of the older man's cock on each downward motion.

"You're so tight hon', and your ass looks so good stretched around me like this," Spaulding hissed, gripping Otis's ass with both hands to spread it farther apart. Otis whined at the sensation, feeling Spaulding slip deeper when the clown began to buck his hips up.

Otis whined, screwing his eyes shut tight, his mouth hanging open in a lax state. Each brutal thrust into his prostate caused him to groan. Spaulding let go of the younger man's ass, grabbing the lithe hips to help guide Otis on his cock.

"Oh- fuck Johnny- goddamit please I need you to go faster," Otis moaned and threw his head back. Spaulding rocked his hips up harder, hearing his name sent a wave of pleasure through him.

Spaulding stopped thrusting, sitting up a bit more and pulling out of Otis. Otis started to curse, trying to sit himself back down on the older man's cock. Spaulding turned him around, pulling him into his lap and sliding back into him. Otis gasped at the sudden intrusion, "Johnny- Damn why'd ya change position?" 

Spaulding shrugged, rolling his hips so that Otis would whine. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's back, pulling him closer. Otis rested his head underneath Spaulding's chin. "Wanted to hold ya darlin', just wanted a bit more lovin' is all," Spaulding could feel Otis smiling against him, and the younger man nuzzled his face into Spaulding's neck.

Otis's untouched cock throbbed at the friction of it being trapped between his and Spaulding's stomach. Spaulding held him tightly, rocking his hips slowly into Otis. Each time he pushed in all the way to the hilt, he'd grind hard against the smaller man's ass and his cock would throb at the gasp he earned.

Each mewl that Otis would give inched Spaulding closer to his orgasm. The clown released Otis, laying back on the pillows. "Ride the horse, baby," he groaned out, placing each of his large hands in a bruising grip on Otis's thighs.

Otis moaned, straddling the larger man and placing his hands on Spaulding's chest. He started to move up and down slowly, his red eyes meeting the other man's dark brown ones in a teasing gaze. "Couldn't keep fucking me yourself, Cutter? Too much action for ya, old man?" Otis sped up, biting his lip hard when he'd sit completely on Spaulding's cock, the head a constant pressure against his prostate.

Spaulding bellowed out a wheezey laugh at that, tossing his head back with a grin and beginning to thrust his hips up to meet Otis on each downward motion. "Fuck Johnny- Cutter goddamit I'm close," Otis pushed his hair behind his ear and his head dropped, fully concentrated on fucking himself on the clown's cock. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but he knew how much Spaulding liked it when he could come on just his cock.

After a few more brutal thrusts to his prostate, Otis came with a loud moan, almost falling on top of Spaulding. Spaulding came shortly after, riding out his orgasm and smirking at Otis's scrunched up face from the over sensitivity. "Goddamit son- your ass is always so fuckin' good. Hell I feel like I need to pay ya," Spaulding said, a slight hiss to his words as he pulled out of Otis.

Otis felt he should be offended at the older man's comment, but he shrugged it off and rolled off of him. He curled up against Spaulding's side, wrapping his small wiry frame around his partner's much bigger one.

Spaulding put his arm around Otis's waist, looking down at the younger man's face. It was scrunched in an almost pissed off expression, a crease between his eyebrows and lines underneath the corners of his mouth. 

Spaulding prodded Otis's side gently, "Hey darlin', ya gotta quit looking so worried all the time. Your face has gotta be tired as shit." 

Otis grunted in response, not even opening an eye, "Yeah, alright."

The clown smiled lovingly, not sure why the smaller, much angrier, man wrapped around him like a python strangling its prey made him so happy so easily. Tucking a stray strand of white hair behind one of Otis's ears, Spaulding kissed his forehead, chuckling when he felt the crease on Otis's forehead deepen.

"I love ya, Whitey."

"Back at ya, Bozo."


End file.
